When Invaders Cry
by Nearlover7
Summary: Dib and his three new babysitters get a call from his dad to go to a little town for a few days while he researches a disease. Little do they know what's about to happen. Rated T for violence


When The Invaders Cry

(Authors Note: I do not own Invader Zim or Higurashi, I only own Wilza, Diamond, and Tamaki. The first chapter is just introducing my characters and their rolls. Please be nice!)

Dib heard his door knocking, he knew who it was. He went to answer to see his new babysitter Wilza with her two friends Diamond and Tamaki. Dib was happier than he'd been in a long time. He didn't know what he liked so much about them, they had a brightness to them that he'd never seen before. Diamond was his favorite, he was almost in love with her. She was energetic, kind, and not to mention cute. Not to say that Wilza wasn't cute as well. Dib was even happier that night, they were all there. Tamaki gave him a high-five.

"You're one lucky kid! Boy, two girls for the price of one!" Tamaki almost drooled. "It's heaven on Earth!"

Wilza rolled her eyes, Diamond just laughed.

"Sheesh it's dark! How do you even walk around?" Diamond put a light on.

A few hours passed an there was still no sign of Dib's father. Suddenly Diamond's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi! …..Uh huh? Oh okay.. Alright we can do that! Oh you're welcome! Bye." She hung up. "Dib it's your dad, he said for us to take you over to our house. He won't be able to come home for a few days. Do you need to pack anything?"

Dib almost ran to his room to get his things packed. He could hear Tamaki joking downstairs. After he packed his bags they all went outside. They started walking to Wilza's house, where they all lived along with her brother Oliver and her mom. (Authors Note: Sorry for randomly explaining everyone's looks here.) Wilza had dark brown hair that went halfway down her back with silver-blue eyes, when she spoke she had a slight British accent. Diamond on the other hand, had bright blonde hair that went to her shoulders, and light blue eyes. Tamaki had almost dirty blonde hair and golden-brown eyes. As said before, Dib had a bit of a crush on Diamond. He loved how she seemed to be the brightest one of the three. The walk to Wilza's house was pretty long, but not long enough to make you just want to fall over. When they got there Tamaki knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A British voice asked.

"Well..." Tamaki started "There's a cute girl with semi long hair and pretty eyes with a slight accent. There's also an otaku...And a kid."

"Welcome back!" The voice said as the door opened. A tall boy with black hair stood before them. This was Oliver, Wilza's brother. He clearly had a stronger accent than her.

"Now what's he doing here?" Oliver asked as he pointed at Dib.

"Oh you mean the kid? Well we were babysitting like good 13-year-old's, then his dad called. He said that he won't be coming back for a few days and that we should bring him over with us." Diamond explained while taking her shoes off.

" Oh yeah, that's _normal_." Oliver stated, greeting Dib with a handshake.

"Alright boy! You'll be sleeping in my room. You can take the bed, I've always wanted to sleep on the floor!" Tamaki announced, rather over-the-top.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that." Dib said, half surprised and half confused.

Tamaki leaned into Dib and whispered "I'm trying to impress Wilza, girls like when guys are nice to little kids."

Dib nodded, although he hated being called a "little kid" he could see where he was coming from.

"If you're trying to impress me it's not going to work." Wilza remarked, walking into the kitchen.

Tamaki went completely pale, how did she know? Dib just sighed.

"I'll take the floor."

"Thanks buddy."

The next day Wilza got a call from Dib's dad. "Hello? Oh hi! Where are you? Hinamizawa? Where's that? Oh...That's a long trip. Okay, how many days are we staying? Six? Alright... Why tomorrow? Um okay I guess we can do that... Alright, bye." She hung up. "Well...Dib's dad had to go to a little town in Japan called Hinamizawa. He said he had to research a disease. So he wants us to go there and stay for six days at the most. He wants us to head there tomorrow."

"Well, I guess we should go pack." Tamaki said while finishing a piece of toast.

Everybody seemed to be okay with it. Except for Diamond, she got a look of fear in her eyes. "H-Hinamizawa?" Diamond stuttered, shaking a little. "Haven't you guys heard of the murders there?"

"Murders?" They all asked, eyes getting big.

(Authors Note: That's the first chapter! I hope you all like it! If I get enough good comments I'll continue. Sorry for the filler in this, I just have a bunch of characters in this one.)


End file.
